I'll be
by 15elephants
Summary: Kann Quinn so tun, als wäre sie in Rachel verliebt, nur um aus Lima herauszukommen? Kann Rachel so tun, als würde sie Quinn lieben, damit sie in New York nicht einsam ist? Und was passiert, wenn die beiden merken, dass sie nicht mehr nur so tun als ob? ÜBERSETZUNG


**Anmerkung des Übersetzers: **_Hier ist das erste Kapitel der Übersetzung von I'll Be, einer genialen Fanfiction. Ich empfehle auch unbedingt, sie auf Englisch zu lesen, hier ist der Link: __ s/6662637/1/I-ll-Be__ ; der Autor/die Autorin ist stix04, der/die auch einige andere schöne Geschichten geschrieben hat. Es ist meine erste Übersetzung, also seid bitte nachsichtig und weist mich auf misslungene Formulierungen und Fehler hin, damit ich mich verbessern kann._

_WARNUNG: Es handelt sich um eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen zwei Frauen und die Geschichte ist nicht umsonst mit M bewertet. Wenn das nicht so euer Ding ist, dann lest sie lieber nicht. _

_Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß bei der Lektüre!_

Kapitel eins: Rachel und Quinn

Quinn Fabray war überrascht, als keine Tränen kamen. Sie war genauso überrascht darüber, wie betäubt sie sich fühlte. Die Blondine hielt das Papier in ihrer Hand ruhig und fest, wobei sie es ein wenig zerknitterte, bevor sie es in den Mülleimer warf.

_Tja, das war's_, überlegte Quinn kühl, _ich bin ein Loser aus Lima, nicht mehr._

„Hey, Baby Mama kommst du ?" Pucks Stimme zog sie aus ihrem Elend, während er aufgeregt zum Schuleingang trabte. Sie schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln und nickte, ihre Stimme zitterte nur ganz leicht.

„Ich komme gleich." Er strahlte und zwinkerte, bevor er durch die Vordertür auf den Parkplatz entschwand, wo der ganze McKinley – Abschlussjahrgang seinen letzten Tag an der High School feierte. Der ganze Jahrgang außer Quinn.

Sie hatte sich bei mehreren Schulen beworben und hoffte dabei auf ein Sportstipendium – bei irgendeiner. Und obwohl sie tatsächlich Stipendien bekommen hatte, wollte keine der Universitäten für ihre Lernmittel aufkommen. Staatliche Zuschüsse standen außer Frage, da ihre Eltern immer noch Ausgaben für sie in der Steuererklärung aufführten, obwohl sie schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnte. Sie verdienten zu viel, sodass Quinn keinen Anspruch auf ein Stipendium hatte – nicht, dass sie den Namen ihres Vaters dazu hätte benutzen können, Unterstützung zu bekommen – und sie hatte weder die Zeit noch die Mittel, sich finanziell für unabhängig erklären zu können – dazu brauchte man Beweise für die Unabhängigkeit, z.B. bezahlte Rechnungen.

Also saß sie in Lima fest. Vier Jahre ununterbrochenen Lernens, vier Jahre rückenschädigender körperlicher Misshandlung unter Sue Sylvester, vier Jahre der Manipulation und Einschüchterung, und es war alles für die Katz.

„Kannst du diese Scheiße glauben?" Quinns Kopf drehte sich dem Klang von Santanas Stimme entgegen, während die Latina mit Brittany im Schlepptau den Gang entlangstolzierte. „Ich schwöre bei Gott, dass ich dem Nächsten, der über ihr Vollstipendium bei Julliard spricht, meine Hand in die Kehle ramme und seine Stimmbänder rausreiße." Santana lächelte höhnisch, als sie an Quinn vorbeiging, und ignorierte die Anwesenheit der Blondine vollkommen, bevor sie weiterging.

Sie redete über Rachel Berry, die Einzige aus dem McKinley – Abschlussjahrgang, die aus Ohio herauskommen würde. Sicher, es gab Leute im Jahrgang, die ein Chance hatten, Lima zu verlassen – von denen einige zu den New Directions gehörten – aber die Brünette war die einzige, die sich aus dem Bundesstaat herauskatapultieren konnte.

Quinn warf schnell den Rest ihrer Notizbücher in den Mülleimer, bevor sie die Tür ihres Schließfachs vor Ärger laut zuknallte. Sie hatte absolut keinen Ausweg und, um das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, waren all ihre Ausweichpläne gescheitert.

Sie hatte vor einer Ewigkeit gehofft, dass ihre Beziehung mit Finn Hudson ein sicherer Plan B sei, da sie dachte, sein sportliches Geschick würde ihn aus Lima herausbekommen – deswegen hatte sie überhaupt etwas mit ihm angefangen. Als sie im letzten Schuljahr Schluss machten, tat sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um diese Brücke zu reparieren, nur für den Fall, dass sie sie noch brauchte. Und genauso, wie sie es mit Noah Puckerman gemacht hatte, machte sie Finn falsche Hoffnungen, damit er sie vielleicht mitnehmen würde, falls er aus der Kleinstadt herauskommen konnte. Nachdem der anfängliche Reiz, mit dem neuen Quereinsteiger/Footballspieler Sam Evans auszugehen, verflogen war, erkannte Quinn schnell, dass sie nichts gemeinsam und keine Zukunft hatten; _Er_ hatte keine Zukunft. Aber Quinn musste dringend aus Lima heraus – die Hoffnung, etwas aus sich zu machen war schließlich der Grund dafür, Beth wegzugeben – also blieb sie mit Sam zusammen. Er war ein wirklich toller Typ, aber... irgendetwas fehlte. Als die beiden den Riss zwischen ihnen endgültig gemacht hatten, wollte Sam – obwohl er immer noch nett zu der Cheerleaderin war – in romantischer Hinsicht nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben.

Alle drei ihrer Ausweichpläne waren also dramatisch gescheitert. Und um die Dinge noch schlimmer zu machen, hielt man Quinn nach den Trennungen für eine Unglücksbringerin. Es war nicht _Quinns _Schuld, dass Puck mehr Zeit im Jugendknast als in der Schule verbrachte, oder dass Finn mit Rachel zusammenkam und mit der Diva eine Art Ausgestoßener wurde, oder dass Sam im Footballfinale zu sehr mit Weinen beschäftigt war, sodass er herausgenommen wurde und ihre Siegesreihe beendete... okay... das Letzte _könnte_ Quinns Schuld gewesen sein, weil der Junge wegen ihr geweint hatte. Aber auch durch seine Tränen hätte Sam Artie, der verdammt noch mal völlig frei stand, in der End Zone sehen müssen!

Es war demütigend. Sie war die Cheerleaderleiterin, hinreißend, babybauchlos und trotzdem wollte keiner mit ihr zusammen sein. Sie probierte sogar Collegejungs aus und demütigte sich noch weiter, indem sie mit einem ekelhaften Philosophiestudenten mit Kinnschamhaar und drahtgeränderter Brille ausging, in der Hoffnung, es würde _irgendetwas_ dabei herauskommen. Aber er wollte an der Ohio University lehren und seine Kleidung war so hässlich, dass Quinn sich nicht einmal dazu bringen konnte, via den Sandalen – mit – Socken – Träger zumindest aus Lima herauszukommen.

Sie war von sich selbst angewidert wegen dem, was sie für ihr Ziel, dieses schwarze Loch von einem Bundesstaat zu verlassen, tat und hatte nichts vorzuweisen: kein richtiges Zuhause, keine richtigen Freunde, keine Eltern, keine Beth, keine Liebe.

Aber sie kannte keine andere Methode, ihre Träume zu erreichen. Lügen und Manipulieren war alles, was sie _je_ konnte. Doch sicherlich gab es _irgendeine Möglichkeit_ für sie, Ohio zu verlassen; sei es mit dem Auto, Bus, Zug, Flugzeug oder über das Meer, Quinn Fabray _musste_ aus Ohio herauskommen und ganz besonders aus Lima.

„Ihre Väter haben ihr eine teure Wohnung in der verdammten Stadt selber gekauft, kannst du das glauben?"

„Ich hab gehört, dass diese dumme Schule die Kosten für _alles_ übernimmt."

„Anscheinend hat sie einen scheiß Plattenvertrag abgelehnt, nachdem sie irgendein großes Tier bei den Nationals singen gesehen hat."

Quinn atmete tief ein, bevor sie während ihres Ganges durch das Puckerman – Haus langsam ausatmete. Den ganzen Abend lang konnte niemand über irgendetwas anderes reden als Rachel verdammt – noch – mal Berry. Rachel dies, Rachel das, den ganzen Abend lang und Quinn stand kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Während sie auf der hinteren Veranda stand, nahm sie einen großen Schluck ihres fünften Glases Bowle, da sie versuchte, ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Rachel war noch nicht einmal auf der Party, aber niemand sprach über irgendetwas anderes, egal ob sie bewunderten, schimpften oder nur tratschten; der Name der Diva war auf allen Lippen.

Sogar Finn konnte nicht anders als zu schwärmen und seine Beziehung mit der Brünette war seit einigen Monaten vorbei. Seine Idee. Als Ohio State ihn für deren Footballteam rekrutiert hatte, besuchte er das College und wurde dort wie ein Gott behandelt. Quinn kannte die Details nicht, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Exfreund an dem Wochenende mehr als einmal fremdgegangen war. Er sage der Diva, dass er dachte, die Entfernung würde ihm zu viel werden, aber Quinn – und wahrscheinlich auch Rachel – wusste, dass der Ohio State Uni – Quarterback im ersten Semester mehr als bereit war, in höhere Sphären aufzusteigen.

Es bereitete der Blondine ein klein wenig Vergnügen zu wissen, dass die Brünette zumindest nicht alles hatte, was sie sich wünschte. Sie hatte noch immer keine Freunde, keine Liebe, und würde bald _sehr_ allein in _der_ Großen Stadt sein. Trotzdem, sinnierte Quinn, während sie sich ein weiteres Glas Bowle einschenkte und versuchte, den Klang der hinter ihr tobenden Party zu ertränken, tut ihr Rachel ein bisschen leid.

Sie war _am Boden zerstört_ gewesen, als Finn Schluss gemacht hatte. Es kam aus dem Nichts und war nichts weniger als einfach nur brutal, wie der Junge die Diva damit überfallen hatte. Eben sangen sie noch Duette in Glee, völlig verliebt und glücklich. In der nächsten Minute war Rachel zum Roboter geworden, dem wenig anderes als die Verfolgung seiner Träume wichtig war und das mit neuem Schwung, auf beinahe manische Weise.

Sie sprach mit niemandem. Niemandem. Nicht einmal Mr. Shue. Wenn sie nicht im Unterricht war, war sie entweder im Auditorium oder im Proberaum der Band um zu üben. Und obwohl das die Orte waren, an denen man Rachel auch vor der Trennung üblicherweise antreffen konnte, war ihr heftiger Elan, wirklich _den Durchbruch zu schaffen_, beängstigend. Sie blaffte jeden böse an, der einen Versuch wagte, mit ihr zu reden und wurde oft dabei gesehen, wie sie offen weinte, wenn das nicht der Fall war.

Es war um Mitternacht herum, dass der Plan für Quinn langsam Gestalt annahm. Sie hatte gerade mitgehört, dass Mercedes über Rachels Erfolg redete und damit war der Siedepunkt der Blondine überschritten. Das _hätte_ Quinns Leistung sein _sollen_. Der Neid _hätte_ ihr gelten _sollen_. _Quinn_ hätte ihre Koffer packen sollen, den Zug Richtung Sieg nehmen. Aber Rachel hatte ihren Platz schon besetzt.

Quinn lachte in sich hinein, während sie an ihrer Bowle nippte und sich verschiedene Arten ausdachte, die Brünette zu sabotieren. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sich Quinn die Verwirklichung ihrer Pläne vorstellte, verwarf sie sie. Sie und Rachel hatten letzten Endes zur Zeit viel gemeinsam. Keine von beiden hatte Freunde – Quinn zählte Puck nicht mit – und keine hatte irgendeine Aussicht auf eine Liebesbeziehung. Beide galten als McKinleys Ausgestoßene und da die High School jetzt vorbei war, hatte die Blondine keine Hoffnung auf eine Verbesserung.

Quinn hatte nichts – jedenfalls nichts, das ihr helfen könnte.

„Hey! Wo geht's denn hin, Q?", rief Puck ihr zu, während sie durch sein überfülltes Haus rannte. Puck hoffte auf einen Moment mit ihr allein für noch einen Versuch, Quinn davon zu überzeugen, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Aber die Blondine ignorierte seine Frage und stieg hastig in ihr Auto mit nur einem Ziel: Rachel Berrys Haus. Sie kam in wenigen Minuten dorthin, wobei der Alkohol ihren Bleifuß beim Fahren verstärkte und sie die Stoppschilder und roten Ampeln ignorierte. Sie riss ihre Tür auf und schaffte es gerade noch, ihre Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zu ziehen, bevor sie aus dem Auto hastete und auf das Haus der Berrys zu rannte. Ihr Zeigefinger drückte fest auf die Türklingel und ihre Hand ließ den Türklopfer einige dutzend Male in betrunkener Erwartung krachen. Erst als Licht im Haus anging und sie ihren Arm zurückzog, bemerkte sie, dass sie schluchzte.

Quinn stotterte und stammelte ihre alkoholisierte Erklärung Rachels beiden Vätern einige Male vor, bevor der eine von beiden endlich ihre Tochter holen ging. Sie konnten keinen zusammenhängenden Satz aus der Blondine herausbekommen um zu verstehen, was sie hier um halb eins trieb oder warum sie in einem solchen Zustand war.

Eine verschlafene Rachel schleppte sich verwirrt die Stufen hinunter, ohne irgendetwas verstanden zu haben, das ihr Vater gesagt hatte und unsicher, wen er meinte, doch sie stolperte trotzdem aus dem Bett hinaus. Durch ihre Tränen hindurch beobachtete die Blondine unruhig, wie Rachel die Treppe herunterkam und ihr Magen flatterte nervös, wie er es immer tat, wenn sie die Diva sah. Und wie immer achtete sie nicht darauf.

Als die Diva die weinende Blondine erblickte, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie war mit einem Schlag wach. „Quinn! Was ist passiert? Was ist los? Bist du verletzt?", rief Rachel, während sie sich der Cheerleaderin panisch näherte.

Entgegen dem, was jeder dachte, einschließlich der Mitglieder von den New Directions, waren Rachel Berry der Club und die Leute darin immer noch sehr wichtig. Sie wusste eben nur, dass sie niemandem wichtig war. Da ihr Traum jetzt aber in Reichweite war, entschied Rachel, dass diese ihr nicht mehr wichtig sein sollten. Sie war es leid, sich Mühe zu geben. Rachel dachte, es wäre eben einfacher, wenn sie so tat, als wären sie ihr egal, damit alle anderen auch nicht so tun mussten, als wäre sie ihnen wichtig.

Rachel war mehr als verletzt von Finns Launen – der ja als einziger _je_ auf ihrer Seite gestanden hatte – und befand es als das Beste, ihre Aufmerksamkeit etwas zu widmen, das tatsächlich Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte: ihrer Zukunft.

Aber es war ihr immer noch nicht egal. Gott stehe ihr bei, es war ihr immer noch nicht egal. Und deswegen tat es jeden Tag weh. Niemand _versuchte_ in den letzten paar Monaten auch nur, sich mit Rachel anzufreunden. Nicht eine Entschuldigung, kein Lächeln oder ein kurzes Nachsehen, ob sie extravagante Pläne hatte, die scharfe Rasiermesser oder eine Endlosschleife von deprimierenden Les – Misérables – Songs einschlossen. Manche Tage sprach sie mit überhaupt niemandem; sie schien völlig unsichtbar zu sein. Das waren die guten Tage.

Also, warum zur Hölle war Quinn Fabray, eine zerzauste, schluchzende Irre, bei ihr zu Hause und das um fast ein Uhr morgens in der Nacht vor der Zeugnisvergabe?

Rachel bekam die Antwort, nachdem sie die Blondine nach oben in ihr fast leeres Schlafzimmer geführt hatte. Als sie die gepackten Umzugskartons sah, brach die Cheerleaderin in eine neue Welle von Tränen aus, die es Rachel beinahe unmöglich machen, sie zu verstehen; die Diva saß auf ihrem Bett und beobachtete die auf- und abgehende, verzweifelte Blondine. Sie schnappte Wörter wie „allein" und „Versagen" auf. Hin und wieder wurden Sätze verständlich wie „unglücklich bis an mein Lebensende" und „bereue _so_ viel".

Es war offensichtlich, dass Quinn Fabray betrunken war. Also hörte Rachel so genau wie möglich zu, auf dass eine Pause vom Wimmern und Jammern etwas Klarheit schaffen möge.

„Ich bin _so_ stolz auf dich!", sagte Quinn schließlich und fiel auf die Knie, um Rachels Hand mit einer überraschenden Bewegung zu umklammern, die die Brünette nicht kommen gesehen hatte. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass die Blondine sich auf das Bett zubewegte, aber Quinn kniete vor ihr und verkündete, wie toll Rachel war und wie unglaublich ihre Zukunft sein würde.

Das brachte noch mehr Tränen hervor und wieder konnte die Diva die Blondine kaum verstehen. „Es tut mir so leid, Rachel! Es tut mir so unglaublich leid!", brach es aus Quinn heraus. Sie war nicht aufzuhalten. Sogar als Rachel Quinn versicherte, dass sie ihr vergab und ihr nichts nachtrug – alles Lügen – weinte die Blondine nur noch heftiger und umklammerte die Hände der Diva noch fester.

„Ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser", sagte Rachel etwa eine Stunde, nachdem Quinn aufgetaucht war und kein Ende ihrer betrunkenen Faseleien und Entschuldigungen in Sicht schien.

„Nein! Geh nicht weg!", flehte Quinn.

„Quinn!", japste Rachel, während sie die Blondine mitschleifte, die ihre Arme um das linke Bein der Diva geschlungen hatte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da! Bleib bitte hier und ich komme in Kürze wieder." Rachel sprach jede Silbe langsam und laut aus, wobei sie Quinns Schultern mit den Händen ergriff und der Blondine direkt in die Augen sah. Am Ende nickte Quinn und Rachel sputete nach unten in ihre Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen und damit die Cheerleaderin zu beruhigen.

Ein Teil von Quinns Gehirn fragte sich, was zur Hölle sie in Rachels Haus machte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht einmal daran, was den Besuch veranlasst hatte und nun, da sie hier war, war sie neugierig, was wohl ihr nächster Schachzug sein sollte. Sie dachte darüber nach, während sie auf die Rückkehr der winzigen Diva wartete und ihre Augen über den Teppich flogen, ohne auch nur eine Faser davon zu sehen, weil sie versuchte, sich einen Plan zusammenzubasteln, der ihr helfen würde. Nichts rastete ein.

Glücklicherweise waren Rachels Väter wieder ins Bett gegangen. Ihre Tochter hatte ihnen versichert, dass ihre beste Freundin Quinn nur unglücklich darüber war, dass Rachel die Stadt verließ und eine letzte Nacht mit ihrer a.b.F.f.i. herumhängen wollte. Ihre Väter hatten es ihr abgekauft, ohne Wenn und Aber, und Rachels strahlendes Lächeln ließ nach, als sie die beiden Männer beim Rückzug beobachtete und sich fragte, _warum_ genau sie ihr diese Geschichte abgekauft hatten.

Als sie zurückkehrte, blickte Quinn von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden, an dem Rachel sie zurückgelassen hatte, mit großen, ängstlichen Augen und einem erleichterten Grinsen auf. Die Blondine drehte sich auf den Knien um und schlurfte mit, um Rachels Weg durch den Raum zu folgen; sie rückte auch vom Boden aus näher an die Diva heran, als Rachel sich auf ihr Bett setzte.

Mit beiden Händen hielt Quinn das Glas Wasser an ihre Lippen, ihre Augen stetig auf die erschöpfte Diva gerichtet, und trank gierig. Als sie den Becher endlich absetzte, heftig keuchend und außer Atem vom langen Trinken, starrte sie Rachel mit einem hungrigen Blick in ihren dunklen, grün-braunen Augen an.

„Ich bin in dich verliebt!"

Die Erklärung traf auf ein durchdringendes Schweigen, das sich über eine ganze Minute hinzog. Quinn konnte tatsächlich das Geräusch von Rachels Wimpernschlag hören, als sie schließlich nach der ausgedehnten Stille blinzelte.

„Es tut mir leid, Quinn. Es war doch ein ziemlich langer Tag – und wenn wir schon dabei sein, achtzehn einigermaßen komplexe Jahre – also glaube ich, dass ich dich falsch verstanden habe. Ich hab einmal einen ziemlich Angst einfößenden Artikel über einen jungen Mann gelesen, der sein Leben dem Summen der Natur gewidmet hat, nur um im jungen Alter von vierunddreißig Jahren feststellen zu müssen, dass er sein Gehör verloren hatte. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich große Mengen an Zeit damit verbracht habe, meine Bemühungen auf Klang, Tonfälle, Tonlage, Klangfarbe und verschiedene Musikinstrumente zu fokussieren, könnte es naheliegend sein, dass meine Trommelfelle darunter sehr gelitten haben. Daher muss ich dich bitten, es zu wiederholen, so ermüdend das auch sein mag, denn ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass du mir gerade deine Liebe gestanden hast und das kann doch kaum der Fall sein in Anbetracht dessen, wie abscheulich fürchterlich du mich in der Vergangenheit behandelt hast, sogar jetzt noch, und wenn man berücksichtigt, dass ich mehr als sicher bin, dass du während der Dauer unserer Bekanntschaft nichts als heterosexuelle Neigungen zur Schau gestellt hast und nur grobe Verachtung und – wie einige es nennen würden – mörderischen Hass auf die Tatsache, dass ich einfach nur existiere, gezeigt hast, muss ich mich irren." Rachel atmete tief ein, räusperte sich und machte der immer noch auf dem Boden knienden Blondine ein Zeichen mit den Händen. „Du darfst nun meine offensichtliche Fehlinterpretation widerlegen."

Quinn rutschte bloß mit hysterischem Blick näher an Rachel heran, während sie die Hand nach der Brünetten ausstreckte. „Denk nur, wie glücklich ich dich machen könnte, Rachel. Ich würde alles tun, was du von mir verlangst. Ich würde für dich kochen und putzen. Texte, Lieder und Tanznummern üben. Ich würde bei jeder deiner Shows in der Mitte der ersten Reihe sitzen und dich so lange, wie du es brauchst, unterstützen." Rachel schüttelte den Kopf, als sie langsam merkte, dass Quinn nichts abstritt und vielmehr versuchte, es zu _beweisen_.

„Ich werde dein größter Fan sein und dich beschützen und mich um dich kümmern und wir würden nie getrennt sein müssen und du würdest nie einsam sein müssen." Rachels Augen wurden erheblich größer, je mehr Quinn elaborierte. „Ich werd dich zum Vorsingen mitnehmen und dir beim Lernen für deine Kurse helfen, ich werde beschissene Jobs annehmen, um unser Einkommen zu ergänzen und zum Judentum konvertieren und Veganerin werden und, und, und, ich kann nähen! Ich werd Kostüme für dich nähen oder die Wasserleitungen reparieren und –"

„Worüber, zu heiligen HÖLLE, redest du da, Quinn Fabray?", schrie Rachel endlich, komplett von den Socken wegen der Schau, die die Blondine aufzog und der unergründlichen Bedeutung dahinter.

„Rachel, ich liebe dich! Ich möchte mit dir _zusammen sein_ und werde alles Nötige tun, damit das so kommt!" Als der Brünette klar wurde, dass die Blondine es tatsächlich ernst meinte, renkte sich ihr vor Staunen fast der Kiefer aus.

Während Quinn auf Rachels Rückkehr mit ihrem Glas Wasser gewartet hatte, kam Quinn die Idee, dass ihre einzige Option das Ausspielen ihrer Stärken war: Lügen und Manipulieren. Sie _wusste_, dass Rachel niemanden hatte. Sie _wusste_, dass Rachel verletzt und einsam war. Quinn _wusste_, wie diese Gefühle sich anfühlten. Und die Blondine war sich sicher, dass sie die Chance, jemanden in dieser Furcht erregenden Phase ihres Lebens an ihrer Seite zu haben, ergriffen hätte, wenn jemand ihr diese Worte gesagt hätte. Es lag nahe, dass Rachel auch darauf hereinfallen würde – vielleicht gerade weil die Diva so etwas nie wirklich gehabt hatte. Und sie _musste_ darauf hereinfallen. Weil Quinn keine andere Möglichkeit mehr hatte.

„W – w – was... du machst Witze. Oder, du bist wahnsinnig betrunken! Ja, das ist es. Oder, nein! Das ist ein Streich! Eine abschließende Geste der Grausamkeit und Brutalität, die du ausgebrütet hast, weil du weißt, dass ich morgen abfahre!" Rachel sprang vom Bett und stieß die Schlafzimmertür auf.

„Raus aus meinem Haus, Quinn! Ich hoffe, dass du bis an dein Lebensende so erbärmlich und mutlos wie die kranken Spiele wirst, die du deinen Mitschülern auferlegst!" Quinn rappelte sich hoch und ergriff die Hand von Rachel, die Quinn bedeutete zu gehen.

Die Brünette starrte zum weinenden Mädchen hoch, geschockt und entsetzt über das Benehmen der Blondine. Rachel hatte wieder gestottert, verblüfft, dass diese Worte aus Quinn Fabrays Mund gekommen waren.

„Nein, Rachel! Ich schwöre auf mein Leben... Ich schwöre auf das Leben meiner _Tochter_, dass das hier dir auf keine Weise schaden soll! Du _musst_ mir glauben, du _musst_ mich mitnehmen!", bettelte Quinn, während ihre Tränen sich verdoppelten und laute Schluchzer ihren Körper schüttelten. Sie starrte die fassungslose Brünette einen langen Moment lang an; eine Träne stürzte der anderen nach, ihre blassen Wangen hinab.

_Lüg und manipulier._

Dann, ohne weiter nachzudenken, legte sie beide Hände um das Gesicht der Brünette und ließ ihre Lippen auf die des Mädchens krachen in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Verzweiflung sich durch ihren Mund auf Rachel übertragen und die Brünette davon überzeugen möge, dass sie Quinn mitnehmen musste.

Die Riesenmengen Alkohol, die Quinn zu sich genommen hatte, forderten definitiv ihren Tribut. Sie hatte geplant, Rachel vorsichtig davon zu überzeugen, sie mitzunehmen – und nicht etwa, durch Schluchzen und Betteln unangenehm aufzufallen. Aber ihr Leben glitt ihr aus den Fingern und sie war mehr als verzweifelt. Die Zukunft war trost- und hoffnungslos und Rachel ihre einzige Möglichkeit zu entkommen.

Sie wusste, dass sie in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter und Schwester trat; sie hängte sich entgegen ihren eigenen Wünschen an jemanden, der sie fördern konnte. Aber mit ein bisschen Glück würde sie mit Hilfe der Diva ein eigenes Leben aufbauen und vielleicht würde sie eines Tages endlich glücklich sein. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie eine Beziehung vortäuschen sowie lügen und manipulieren musste, um dahin zu gelangen.

Als es Rachel endlich gelang, sich von Quinns Mund zu lösen, keuchend und um Sauerstoff ringend, schlug sie die Blondine fest ins Gesicht bevor sie sich vor Schock den Mund zuhielt.

Quinn jedoch registrierte den Schlag kaum. Sie war nicht abgeschreckt, doch sie war fast so überrascht wie Rachel, dass sie die Diva geküsst hatte. Was sie allerdings am meisten verblüffte, war die Leidenschaft, die der Kuss in ihr entfacht hatte. Ob es der Alkohol war oder nicht, irgendetwas rührte sich in Quinn und ohne weiter nachzudenken, legte sie ihren Arm um die Taille der Brünette und beschlagnahmte erneut Rachels Mund.

Obwohl dieser Kuss länger dauerte als der letzte, war das Resultat gleich. Rachel wich zurück und schlug Quinn auf die Wange, aber die Blondine bedeckte Rachels Lippen erneut, bis Rachel nicht weiter zurückwich.

Das Klappern der von den Regalen fallenden Bücher und das Reißen von Postern waren neben dem Klang von Rachels und Quinns inbrünstigem Stöhnen kaum hörbar, während sie sich gegenseitig gegen Wände und Schreibtische zogen und stießen und von Haut und verschiedenen Oberflächen zurückprallten. Rachel legte ihre Arme um Quinns Hals, während die Blondine sich besitzergreifend an die Hüften der Diva klammerte und ihre Zungen tief und hungrig in den jeweils anderen Mund eindrangen, während Hände absolut überall, wo es möglich war, hinstreunerten.

Rachel hatte dieses Gefühl vergessen, oder vielleicht hatte sie es auch nie gehabt Aber es fühlte sich _gut_ an, wieder begehrt zu werden. Oder vielleicht zum ersten Mal. Die Verzweiflung und der Hunger in Quinns grün-braunen Augen entfesselten die Diva; noch _nie_ hatte sie jemand so angesehen. Abgesehen von Umarmungen seitens ihrer Väter war sie seit Monaten nicht mehr _berührt_ worden und selbst dann war es nicht wie das hier gewesen. Sie war sich nicht vollständig sicher, ob sie es mochte oder nicht, doch jedes Mal, wenn Quinns Hände sie etwas fester hielten oder ihre Zunge ihren Mund erforschte, fühlte sich Rachel wieder lebendig und begehrt; oder vielleicht auch zum ersten Mal.

Quinns Zähne glitten gegen Rachels Unterlippe und zogen sie kurz nach vorn, bevor sie daran saugte, was die Brünette dazu brachte, tief aus ihrer Kehle zu stöhnen. Die Blondine versenkte sich in Rachels Nacken und küsste und saugte zum Wimmern der Diva, während Rachel die Rückseite des blonden Schopfes festhielt, um Quinn an dieser Stelle zu halten.

„Oh Gott, Quinn!", stöhnte Rachel laut auf,zur Hälfte auf ihrem Schreibtisch mit der Blondine zwischen ihren gespreizten Oberschenkeln und den Kopf vor Begeisterung zurückgeworfen. Quinn jedoch schoss nach dem Erklingen ihres Namens zurück, mit wogender Brust, während sie entsetzt auf die keuchende Brünette hinabstarrte.

Eine blasse, zitternde Hand bedeckte wunde Lippen, während Quinns aufgerissene Augen die Diva betrachteten. „Rachel, es – es tut mir – so leid! Ich hatte nie vor – Ich wollte nur mit dir nach New York gehen – Ich" Quinn war schwindlig und sie fühlte sich verloren; was zur Hölle _hatte sie gerade getan_? Alles, was sie wollte, war Rachel davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Erklärung wahr war. Sie musste Zeit gewinnen, sodass Rachel sie nicht hinauswarf, der Brünette beweisen, dass Quinn all das tun würde, was sie gesagt hatte. Aber... Rachel küssen?

Ohne auf Rachels Antwort zu warten, rannte Quinn aus dem Schlafzimmer, sprintete die Treppe hinunter und flog durch das Wohnzimmer, während sie im verzweifelten Versuch, so weit weg von Rachel zu kommen wie möglich, durch das Haus hetzte.

Quinn schlich leise durch das Haus der Jones in das Schlafzimmer von Mercedes' Bruder, bevor sie, kurz nachdem sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte, in das Reich der Träume driftete; Rachel saß zur selben Zeit noch mit aufgerissenen Augen wie festgefroren auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde Schockstarre glitt die Brünette schließlich von ihrem Schreibtisch und kroch mechanisch ins Bett, während sie verzweifelt versuchte herauszufinden, was zur Hölle gerade geschehen war.

Sie hatte das nicht nur erfunden, oder? Quinn Fabray war tatsächlich in ihrem Haus aufgetaucht, hatte ihr ihre Liebe erklärt, sie ausgiebig geküsst und die Diva gefragt, ob sie mit ihr nach New York gehen könne. „Was zum _Teufel_?", fragte Rachel das leere Schlafzimmer, immer noch völlig erstaunt – sie _musste_ völlig baff sein, schließlich hatte sie geflucht; etwas, das sie sonst _nie_ tat. Aber es entging der Diva nicht, dass sie die ganze Sache beinahe abgenickt hätte – nur Sekunden davon entfernt zuzustimmen, dass Quinn Fabray mit ihr in New York zu haben _genau_ wie das klang, was Rachel Berry brauchte.

Am nächsten Tag bei der Zeugnisvergabe des 2012er Jahrgangs der McKinley, waren sowohl Rachel als auch Quinn mit dunklen Sonnenbrillen bekleidet und still. Der Kopf der Blondine schien von ihrem Kater zu zerbersten und ihre Augen waren von den vielen Tränen zugeschwollen, während die Augen der Brünette rot und verschwollen waren, da sie die ganze Naht aufgeblieben war. Keine von beiden sprach mit irgendwem. Es war auch nicht so, als _wollte_ irgendjemand mit Rachel Berry reden... _oder_ Quinn Fabray, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Jede Freundschaft, die die Blondine in ihrer Schwangerschaft aufgebaut hatte, wurde, kurz nachdem sie Kapitänin der Cheerleader im vorletzten Jahr geworden war, ausgemerzt.

Sogar ihre Freundschaft mit Mercedes war zerstört – das Mädchen hatte sie letztendlich angefahren, nachdem Quinn sie einmal zu viel brüskiert hatte – obwohl die Blondine noch in ihrem Haus wohnte. Trotz des Endes ihrer Freundschaft wollte Mercedes Quinn nicht _schon wieder_ hinauswerfen, sodass sie ihre Fehde ihren Eltern gegenüber nie erwähnte, die Cheerleaderin allerdings ignorierte, wenn beide zu Hause waren.

Quinn wünschte sich, sie wäre nie zur Feier gekommen; es war viel zu deprimierend. Sogar _Puck_ hatte es in ein College geschafft und würde Lima verlassen. Sie wäre fast vor der Prozession an ihn herangetreten, um zu schauen, ob er sie mitnehmen würde – denn er war der _einzige_, der noch mit Quinn redete – aber wegen der vergangenen Nacht mit Rachel änderte sie ihre Meinung doch; die Blondine konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, noch einmal zu lügen und zu manipulieren.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, was im Haus der Berrys vorgefallen war, schlug ihre Magen einen Salto und sie unterdrückte aufsteigende Übelkeit. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie geritten hatte – vom Küssen mal ganz abgesehen – zu betteln und flehen. Doch wenn sie an den Kuss, oder _die Küsse_ dachte, schlug ihr Magen wieder einen Salto, doch ihr wurde nicht übel. Quinn verfluchte die Bowle, die sie vorübergehend überzeugt hatte, den Austausch genossen zu haben und hoffte, die Diva in der Menge des Jahrgangs nicht sehen zu müssen. Glücklicherweise sah sie Rachel nur das eine Mal, als sie über die Bühne schritt, um ihr Zeugnis unter den Buhrufen ihrer Klassenkameraden entgegenzunehmen.

Quinn ignorierte das Geflattere in ihrem Bauch beim Anblick von Rachel sowie die Woge von Ärger, die in ihr beim Erklingen der Buhrufe hochstieg; sie fühlte mit dem Mädchen mit. Ja, Rachel war nervig, aber sie verdiente es nicht, nur Stunden vor dem Aufbruch aus Lima so heftig ausgebuht zu werden. Aber, vermutete die Blondine, sie waren vermutlich alle neidisch und wussten, dass Rachel nach der Feier den Zug aus Ohio zum Ferienpraktikum an ihrer neuen Schule nehmen wurde; sie wollten dem Mädchen vor der Abreise vermutlich ein letztes „_Fick dich_" mit auf den Weg geben.

Niemand wartete nach der Feier auf Quinn, um ihr einen Blumenstrauß zu überreichen oder sie zu umarmen und zu küssen, um ihr zu zeigen, wie stolz man auf sie war. Niemand war da, um die Cheerleaderin auf irgendeine Weise zu unterstützen. Und trotz der lässigen Einladung, die Mercedes auf Quinn ausdehnte, mit den Jones essen zu gehen, lehnte die Blondine ab und spazierte stattdessen an dem Ort herum, an den sie sich gefesselt und angekettet fühlte. Sie schritt den McKinley – Pausenhof ab, setzte sich kurz auf die Zuschauertribüne, um all die zermürbenden Stunden des Cheereadertrainings noch einmal in sich aufzusaugen, spazierte um den Park in der Main Street herum, kam am Haus ihrer Eltern vorbei und landete schließlich wieder in der Schule.

Sie konnte Coach Sylvester durch ihr Megafon die Cheerleader anschreien hören, jetzt,da das Feld frei von Schülern des Abschlussjahrgangs war und fühlte nichts als Trauer. Was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte wohl kaum im Haus der Jones wohnen bleiben, wo Mercedes jetzt ins College in Columbus ging. Sie konnte sich keine eigene Wohnung leisten und hatte niemanden, mit dem sie sich eine teilen konnte. Es gab keine Jobs in Lima, da die Rezession hier zuerst zugeschlagen hatte und sie war immer noch im Gange trotz besserer wirtschaftlicher Zeiten anderswo in Amerika. Und sie hatte nicht die Mittel, um für einen neuen Anfang aus der Stadt auszureisen.

Puck und Finn würden für die Footballtrainingssaison in die Ohio State gehen, daher konnte sie sich nicht an die beiden wenden, und alle anderen Gleeks wollte nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Sie saß fest... nein, dachte Quinn, sie war _am Arsch._

Rachel Berry drehte sich langsam in ihrem Stuhl, während sie mit leerem Blick aus dem weiten, pittoresken Fenster des geräumigen Büros starrte. Sie biss fest auf ihre Stiftkappe und stellte sich ein besseres Leben vor, war jedoch vollkommen abgelenkt. Es war nur ein düsterer Tag in New York... es nieselte. Der Gedanke ließ ihre Augen feucht werden, während ihre Brust als Antwort enger wurde; allein der Gedanke an Finn macht sie einsam. „Rachel?" Die Brünette räusperte sich rasch und wischte hastig ihre Tränen weg, bevor sie sich zur offenen Tür umdrehte, in der ihr Chef stand.

„Rachel, ich brauche das hier so schnell wie möglich archiviert und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du mit dem Tagträumen aufhören würdest." Rachel nickte ihrem Chef beflissen zu und sortierte die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch neu in der Hoffnung, produktiv zu erscheinen. Ihr Chef verdrehte nur die Augen, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Diva alleine ließ.

Sie war seit etwa drei Wochen in New York und hatte in ihrem Praktikum lange Arbeitstage. Sie war einsam. Sie vermisste Lima. Die anderen Praktikanten blieben alle für sich und sie war immer in dem großen Büro eingesperrt – das einem Professor gehörte, der den Sommer über verreist war – und hatte ausgedehnte Zeiträume nur zum Nachdenken. Darüber nachzudenken, wie elend ihr Leben war. Wie schwierig der Weg vor ihr schien. An ihrem ersten Tag des Praktikums in dem riesigen Trakt der darstellenden Künste hatte sie einen Blick auf ihre Konkurrenz erhascht und verstanden, dass sie alle Hände voll zu tun haben würde. Sie war kein großer Fisch im kleinen Teich mehr sondern Plankton in einem Ozean voller großspuriger, vegetarischer Haie.

Es gab niemanden, der sie anfeuerte, keine Väter, die sie anlächelten und sie deren kleinen Star nannten, keinen Glee Club, in dem sie brillieren konnte, und keinen liebevollen Freund, der ihre Tränen wegküsste. Sie war sehr allein. Und ihr Leben war ein Chaos.

Sie wohnte in einer angenehm großen Wohnung, nur zehn Blocks von ihrer Schule entfernt, in der sie tatsächlich aber nur einige Stunden pro Tag zubrachte. Hier duschte Rachel, aß zu Abend und schlief, bevor sie wieder nach Julliard hetzte, um dort acht Stunden lang als Praktikantin zu arbeiten, sortierte Aufnahmen für die Zulassungsstelle ein oder räumte Requisiten und anderes Theaterzubehör auf. Dann ging es weiter mit Tanz- und Gesangsunterricht, bevor sie erschöpft nach Hause wanderte, in eine leere Wohnung, wo sie sofort ins Bett fiel – manchmal schaffte sie es nicht einmal, Abendbrot zu essen.

An den Abenden, an denen ihre Väter arbeiteten – zu beschäftigt, um ihre Anrufe zu beantworten – sprach Rachel den ganzen Tag mit niemandem außer ihrem Chef und dann waren es einsilbige Anweisungen und manchmal nicht einmal das. Am Anfang tröstete sich die Diva, indem sie sich sagte, dass es nur jetzt so schlimm war, doch wenn sie erst einmal ihren Durchbruch hatte, würden die Dinge schon besser werden. Doch je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schwieriger wurde es, das Mantra zu glauben, besonders nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass _jeder_ in Julliard Talent und Ehrgeiz besaß.

Ohne ein Hilfsnetz war Rachel nur am Rudern... und das Semester hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie noch durchhalten konnte. Es war schwierig genug, ihre Väter davon zu überzeugen, dass sie glücklich war; keiner von beiden verstand, wie schwer es ihre Tochter hatte – Rachel konnte ihnen niemals die Wahrheit über ihr Leben sagen, sondern log immer, um sie glücklich zu machen, sogar auf der McKinley schon. Wie sollte sie es in diesem Rhythmus vier Jahre lang durchhalten – wie sollte sie es ein ganzes Leben lang durchhalten? Sie wünschte, sie wäre der ihr von ihren Vätern geschenkten Wohnung mit der Entscheidung für ein Studentenwohnheim zuvorgekommen; wenigstens hätte sie dann ein paar Leute getroffen. Aber die Wohnungen am Campus wurden erst zum Wintersemester vergeben – was sie während der Dauer ihres Praktikums obdachlos gemacht hätte – und Rachel war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr die Idee, mit einem Fremden zusammenzuwohnen, gefiel, zumal sie ja auch für Vorführungen und Vorsprechen üben musste und Platz und Ruhe brauchte.

Eine Woche verging ohne irgendeine Verbesserung. Um ehrlich zu sein, die Dinge wurden immer schlimmer. Nachdem sie ein paar ihrer zukünftigen Klassenkameraden auf der Bühne in einer spontanen Jamsession herumalbern gesehen hatte, schluchzte Rachel stundenlang hinter der verschlossenen Bürotür, wo sie eigentlich an der Archivierung arbeiten sollte; sie waren _gut_. Die Brünette versuchte vor Verzweiflung sogar, ihre Mutter um Unterstützung zu bitten. Aber Shelby war zu sehr mit Beth beschäftigt und Rachel wollte ihr keine Umstände bereiten – vor allem, da sie es nicht fertigbrachte, sich der Frau gegenüber zu öffnen, die sie verlassen hatte – und beendete das Gespräch rasch.

Stattdessen machte Rachel Feierabend, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie wenig geschafft hatte oder dass sie Ärger bekommen würde und beschloss, dass sie erst am Montag, _nach_ dem Wochenende, auf die Arbeit zurückkommen würde; sie brauchte ein paar freie Tage zum Nachdenken.

Sie hatte es nicht geplant, nicht bereit, so leicht das Handtuch zu werfen, doch nachdem sie sechs Blöcke auf dem Broadway gelaufen war, schloss sie sich geistesabwesend den anderen Pendlern an und lief die dreckigen Treppen zur U – Bahn hinunter, obwohl sie nur vier Blöcke von ihrer Wohnung entfernt war.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später stieg Rachel aus der U-Bahn und stolperte zur Penn Station. Sie hätte auch von Julliard aus zum Bahnhof laufen können, doch vielleicht wusste ein Teil von Rachel, dass sie dann nicht eingestiegen wäre. Sie nahm die Cardinal – Zuglinie, die sie in Cincinnati ablud und eine Bus- und Taxifahrt später stand Rachel vor dem Haus ihrer Väter und steckte schnell den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Rachel würde später darüber nachgrübeln, dass sie ihren Ausflug vielleicht doch geplant _hatte_. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Cardinal – Zuglinie nur dreimal die Woche nach Cincinnati fährt, musste sie es geplant haben.

Doch es war in diesem Moment, als sie das Haus dunkel und still vorfand, dass Rachel Berry zusammenbrach und schluchzte wie noch nie zuvor, dass sie offiziell aufgab. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass ihre Väter in verlängertes Wochenende auf einer Kreuzfahrt verbrachten, etwas, das sie schon seit Jahren für die Zeit nach Rachels Auszug geplant hatten, und nicht da waren, um ihre Tochter zu trösten. Erstaunlich, dass sie dieses kleine Detail vergessen hatte, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, die Tage und Fahrzeiten vom Zug nach Ohio zu kennen; sie hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass es für sie, einmal zu Hause angekommen, dort nichts gab.

Während sie still auf dem Fußabtreter im Eingang des Hauses weinte, überlegte sie sich, sich Essen liefern zu lassen – eine Fähigkeit, die sie in New York perfektioniert hatte – aber Rachel war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Essen auch drinnen behalten konnte. Sie stolperte in ihr altes Schlafzimmer hoch, nicht gerade aus Bequemlichkeitsgründen, insofern als dass ihre meisten Sachen in ihrer Wohnung waren, sondern vor allem, weil sie das stille Haus nicht ertragen konnte. Sie wollte sich auf ihr Bett legen und das Wochenende verschlafen.

Doch der Schlaf kam nicht. Sie wälzte sich hin und her und schloss die Augen fest zu, um den Klang des fantastischen Gesangs ihrer neuen Klassenkameraden und des Ausbuhens ihrer alten Klassenkameraden , als sie ihr Zeugnis entgegennahm, auszublenden – sie weinte noch heftiger, als sie sich an ihr falsches Lächeln und falsches Lachen erinnerte, mit denen sie ihren verwirrten Vätern erzählte, dass es ein Insider ihrer Freunde war, während sie die Schnur auf ihrer Mütze auf die andere Seite legte.

Würde es immer so schwer sein? Sie lag da und führte sich jede Slushie – Attacke, jede Beleidigung, jeden großen Kummer noch einmal vor Augen, jeden Studenten in Julliard, der eine Nummer so einfach wie ein Lied unter der Dusche schmetterte und jede einzelne Nacht, in der sie in New York mit einer Box Fertigessen neben ihr eingeschlafen und wieder aufgewacht war. Der Stein auf ihrem Herzen war tonnenschwer und niemand nahm ihn weg.

Rachel öffnete ihre verschwollenen Augen, um sich in ihrem leeren Zimmer nach etwas umzusehen, das den Schmerz lindern konnte. Sie betrachtete den Schreibtisch ihr gegenüber eingehend und erinnerte sich liebevoll an die Tage, an denen sie hier stundenlang ihre Zukunft geplant hatte und Videos von sich selbst auf ihrem Computer hochlud. Doch das brachte sie nur noch mehr zum Weinen; denn sie merkte, dass mit diesen Erinnerungen auch eine Flut von schlechten hochkam.

Dann, plötzlich, setzte sich Rachel in ihrem Bett auf, als sie sich einer Erinnerung entsann, die von genau diesem Schreibtisch handelte und die _nicht_ so übel war. So rätselhaft es auch schien, sie brachte sie nicht zum Weinen. Ein Lachen drang ihr unerwarteterweise aus der Brust, während sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Quinn sie geküsst hatte, Rachel ihre Liebe erklärt und die Diva _flehentlich gebeten_ hatte, sie nach New York mitzunehmen.

Rachel schoss wie eine Pistolenkugel aus dem Bett und eilte die Stufen hinunter und aus dem Haus heraus mit nur einem Gedanken im Kopf: Quinn Fabray. Sie versuchte es beim Haus der Jones, aber Quinn wohnte dort nicht mehr. Sie probierte es bei dem der Fabrays, aber sie wurde nur mit frostiger Zurückhaltung empfangen. Keiner der Glee Club – Mitglieder oder ihrer Eltern wusste, wo Quinn war und Rachel gab beinahe auf, bevor sie sich entschied, es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

Sie googelte die Adresse und klingelte zögernd an der Tür, bevor eine kleine, dicke Mexikanerin die Tür öffnete und Rachel erwartungsvoll anblickte. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie mit deutlichem Akzent.

„Könnte ich bitte mit Coach Sylvester sprechen?" Sue Sylvester war für ihre Verhältnisse überraschend freundlich. Sie war eher neugierig als gemein, obgleich beunruhigt aufgrund der Störung. Sie machte schnell deutlich, dass Quinn nicht bei ihr wohnte und dass sie sich das wünschen würde, damit sie ein riskantes, aber vermutlich die Mühe wertes medizinisches Verfahren an ihr ausprobieren könne in der Hoffnung, ihre DNA dazu benutzen zu können, ihre neuen Cheerleaderinnen mit Quinns Talent zwangszuernähren. Sues Augen verengten sich aufgrund der winzigen Diva, da sie gegen Ende des Besuches Tränen in Rachels schokoladenfarbenen Augen aufsteigen sah. Es war offensichtlich, dass Rachel verzweifelt war und statt offen oder verständnisvoll ihr gegenüber zu sein, erwähnte Sue Sylvester bloß, dass Rachel es irgendwo dort versuchen solle, wo Quinns Talent der exzellenten Haarpflege gefragter war und damit konnte Sue Sylvester nur einen Ort meinen.

Rachel lachte vor Erleichterung tatsächlich laut auf, als sie Quinn auf den hinteren Teil von William Schuesters Wohnung zugehen sah ; sie kam sich idiotisch vor, es nicht schon früher hier versucht zu haben. Bestimmt würde sich die Blondine an ihren alten Glee Club Lehrer wenden, wenn sie nirgendwo anders hin könnte. Aber irgendetwas an der Art, wie die Blondine sich immer wieder umsah und ihren Rucksack fest im Arm hielt, während sie still im Laub hinter der Wohnung verschwand, brachte Rachel auf den Gedanken, dass die Lage nicht so einfach war, wie die Brünette dachte. Sie ignorierte das überwältigende Gefühl von Trost und Glück, das die beim Anblick der Blondine verspürte und sah einfach nur zu.

Rachel war Quinn leise gefolgt, als die Blondine an Will Schuesters Hintertür vorbeiging und stattdessen dem mit Backsteinen gepflasterten Weg zu einem anderen Wohnblock direkt hinter der Wohnung ihres alten Glee Lehrers folgte. Die Diva war nun verwirrt und neugierig. Es war völlig plausibel, dass die Blondine sich eine schöne Wohnung gesucht hatte, aber so wie Quinn immer wieder über ihre Schulter zurückblickte – sodass Rachel sich hinter den Büschen versteckte – und ihre Umgebung misstrauisch beäugte, bekam die Brünette das Gefühl, dass Quinn nichts Gutes im Schilde führte.

Rachel beobachtete, wie Quinn etwas aus ihrer Tasche holte und es daraufhin in das Haustürschloss des Wohnblock steckte. Zuerst dachte die Diva, dass es sich um einen Schlüssel handelte. Doch sobald die Blondine sich von der Tür wegbewegte, sah Rachel ein Messer aufblitzen, bevor es schnell versteckt wurde, und vermutete, dass Quinn gerade in das Gebäude eingebrochen war.

Rachel konnte Quinn direkt durch das Schlüsselloch der Tür in einem Raum herumgehen sehen, der die Waschküche des Hauses zu sein schien. Die Blondine versteckte ihren Rucksack zwischen den Waschmaschinenreihen und warf danach einige Münzen in einen Trockner. Rachel zog darüber verblüfft eine Augenbraue hoch; Quinn hatte schließlich keine Wäsche in die Maschine gegeben, bevor sie sie angeworfen hatte. Die Blondine seufzte schwer und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch ihre glanzlosen Haare, bevor sie näher an den laufenden Trockner rückte, als ob sie versuchte, seine Wärme in sich aufzunehmen Rachel hatte genug gesehen. Sie öffnete schnell die Tür zur Waschküche, woraufhin Quinn panisch herumschnellte – aus Angst, dass gerade in Mieter hereinkam.

Quinns Augen weiteten sich bei Rachels Anblick. Beide standen wie erstarrt da uns sahen sich an, während sich ihr Schweigen hinzog. Während ihre Blicke sich ineinander bohrten, kam das einzige Geräusch vom Trockner. Endlich öffnete Rachel langsam die Fliegengittertür und trat in die Waschküche ein. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass Quinn den Trockner eindeutig wegen der zusätzlichen Wärme angeschaltet hatte; es war etwas kühl an diesem Abend. Ihr zweiter Gedanke war, dass Quinn schon eine ganze Weile lang keine anständige Mahlzeit und keine Dusche von innen gesehen hatte. Ihr dritter Gedanke war: das minderte nicht die Schönheit der Blondine.

„Du wohnst hier drinnen." Quinn nickte stumm, zu sehr von Rachels Anblick überrascht, um überhaupt darüber nachzudenken zu lügen oder ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Es war beinahe ein Monat vergangen, seit sie die Diva zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, beinahe ein Monat seit jener Nacht im Haus der Berrys, und Quinn hatte mehr als einmal über jene Nacht nachgedacht, seit es passiert war.

Rachel dachte kurz darüber nach, Quinn Fragen zu stellen im Versuch, zu rekonstruieren, warum es für Quinn so weit kommen konnte. Sie wollte sie nach ihren Plänen für die Zukunft fragen, nach den anderen Mitgliedern des Glee Clubs und warum sie nicht bei denen wohnte. Sie erwog eine Menge Dinge, die sie sagen könnte. Aber stattdessen ging sie nur weiter in den Raum hinein, ignorierte, wie Quinn der Brünette hastig aus dem Weg ging und ergriff den Rucksack der Blondine.

„Lass uns gehen. In zwei Stunden fährt ein Bus nach New York. Musst du vorher noch irgendwo anders hin?" Wieder schüttelte Quinn nur den Kopf, immer noch unsicher, was gerade geschah. „Dann lass uns gehen."

Sie sagten kein Wort, beide starrten sich nur an, während sie Taxi, Bus und Zug fuhren, um nach New York zu kommen. Sie sprachen nicht, als sie die paar Brücken zu Rachels Wohnung liefen – die Brünette blieb auch still, als sie Quinn ihr Handy in einen nahe gelegenen Mülleimer werfen sah – und sagten nichts zueinander, während die Brünette den Rucksack auf den Boden ihres kleinen Schlafzimmers fallen ließ, bevor sie der Blondine eine Jogginghose und ein T – Shirt zuwarf und dann ins Bett kroch. Quinn folgte ihr kurz darauf, immer noch fassungslos. Beide starrten die rissige Decke ihres neuen Zuhauses an, während sie auf den Schlaf warteten.

„Ich steh morgen genau um sechs auf um zu trainieren", flüsterte Rachel. „Ich muss spätestens um acht aus dem Haus sein, damit auf meine Arbeit fahren kann und das fertigmachen, was ich vorhin nicht mehr geschafft habe. Ich komme spät nach Hause, nach meinem Gesangunterricht und den Tanzstunden, ungefähr gegen zehn. Ist das okay?", fragte Rachel, immer noch zur Decke hoch blickend, und wünschte sich, sie könnte durch diese Decke hindurch die Sterne über Lima sehen.

„Ist gut", antwortete Quinn nach einem langen Augenblick krächzend, immer noch unter Schock stehend.

„Okay. Gute Nacht", hauchte Rachel, bevor sie sich auf die Seite drehte, weg von der Blondine, um alles auszublenden.

Sobald Quinn die leisen Atemzüge der Brünette hörte, die zeigten, dass Rachel schlief, drehte sich die Blondine ebenfalls auf die Seite. „Danke", seufzte sich erleichtert Rachels Rücken zu, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit mit dem Gefühl, dass sie schon klarkommen würde. Und als Rachel am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, umgeben von der Wärme, dem Geruch und den Armen der Blondine, dankte Rachel Quinn ebenfalls, stumm.

**Anmerkung des Autors: **_Das ist definitiv das düsterste Kapitel. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, wird es insgesamt zwanzig Kapitel geben und auf jeden Fall auch lustig werden. Meine Lustigkeit kennt keine Grenzen. Ich hab euch gewarnt. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und danke fürs Lesen!_


End file.
